Eternal Love
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: Harry and Hermione find each other falling for one another and end up dating, but things happen, will their relationship last?


Eternal Love  
By: Sheena Hollimon  
  
Harry and Hermione were on the Hogwarts Express going to Hogwarts for it was their last year there. Harry noticed how pretty Hermione was and got up and said,"Hermione, I've been thinking this through all summer and I was wondering." Hermione said,"Yes, what is it?" Harry said,"Would you be my girlfriend?" Hermione looked at him thinking that he finally asked her what she wanted to hear. So she said,"Of course I will, I've been waiting for this day to come." So Harry sat next to her and they began to make-out. Little do they know that Malfoy and his goons were watching them and said,"Potter, couldn't you have gotten someone better than this Mudblood?" Harry looked up and said,"Well, it looks like someone is jealous, don't ya think so Hermione?" Hermione nodded and said,"I think someone is jealous and he better leave or I will beat the crap out of him, if he knows what's good for him." Malfoy looked at Hermione and then he and his goons left. Harry and Hermione giggled and then went back to making out. While they were doing that Ron and Ginny walked in on them and saw what they were doing. Ron said,"What in god's name are you two doing?" Harry said,"What does it look like we're doing?" Ron said,"Making out?" Harry and Hermione both nodded and went back to doing it again. Ron was really upset for he too loved Hermione, but he now knows that she likes his bestfriend. So he didn't want to lose his friends, so he left the compartment and went back to his and Ginny's. Ginny was right behind him. When they were gone, Harry stripped Hermione and Hermione stripped Harry. Then they started to have sex. They did it and it seemed like hours. After awhile Fred and George went to see what they were doing. So they opened their door and saw what was going on, then they went back and told the others. This made Ron really furious, but he didn't want anyone to know that he was upset. So he just laughed and said,"Well if she ends up pregnant by him, that's their own fault, but hey if they wanna do it, let them." Hermione looked up and said,"Harry we must be almost there, lets get into our uniforms ok sweetie." Harry agreed and said,"Ok, let's get dressed." As soon as they were done changing, they were at Hogsmeade Station. They could hear a familar voice saying,"First years, come on First years this way to the boats." So they came out and were holding hands, Hagrid looked at them and smiled and then said,"We'll hello Harry and Hermione, I see you are this years couple." Harry and Hermione laughed and said,"We guess so." And they went with the others to the carriages. They went in the carriage with Ron and Ginny. They got to the castle and went straight to the Great Hall holding hands. When they go into the Great Hall, everyone from Gryffindor stopped talking and looked at the two holding hands. Harry and Hermione just ignored them and sat next to Ron and Ginny. Harry and Hermione told Ron and Ginny everything and Ginny was happy that they were dating, cause she herself thought that Harry and Hermione were a cute couple, but she knew her brother, Ron was hurting deep down inside, cause he loved Hermione. Anyways when everyone was done eating and drinking their juices, Dumbledore told them all to go to bed. Harry and Hermione, however, did not go to sleep right away. They went into Harry's room and started to have sex again. Hermione undressed Harry and he did the same to her. Then they got it on. They did it for hours until Neville walked in and was about to turn the lights on when Harry said,"Neville, do not turn the lights on." So he didn't and went straight into his bed and feel fast asleep. Twenty minutes later Harry and Hermione feel asleep in Harry's bed. Ron was the last one to go to sleep, he didn't know that Hermione was on the bed with Harry, until he turned the light on and screamed. That woke everyone in there up. Seamus looked at Hermione and said,"Harry, don't you know that girls aren't allowed in our dorms?" Harry said,"Yea, I know but we were doing something and then we feel asleep." So Hermione got up and kissed Harry and went to her room.  
  
The next day Hermione and Harry went to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they got there, Ron and Ginny were already there. So they went to join them, but Ron got up and went to go sit next to the new girl. Harry said,"What's his problem?" Ginny said,"Well, um he is in love with Hermione, he hasn't stopped talking bout it the whole summer." Hermione looked at Ron and said,"Well I don't love him, never have." Ginny looked at Hermione and said,"Well he loves you and will never stop." Harry said,"Well it looks like he's doing fine talking to the new girl." Ginny said,"What new girl?" Hermione said,"The girl that is talking to Ron, duh!" Ginny went to go join Ron and the new girl. Harry said,"I heard that she's a 6th year, who went to a witch school in America." Hermione said,"I heard that she got kicked out of her school and came here for some reason." Harry nodded and then said,"I heard that one of her cousins goes here and she wanted to hangout with them again." So they finished their breakfast and went to go meet the new girl. Hermione went up to her and said,"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger and this is my boyfriend Harry Potter." Just then the new girl said,"My name is Helena and I came here, because my parents died and I had to stay with my cousin, I'm sure you know him, Ginny seems to be gaga over him." Harry said,"Really, and who is your cousin?" Helena said,"My cousin is Draco Malfoy, unfortunately I don't like him, he's too stuck up and would never hangout with me and he would never let me hangout with him and his friends. I mean I have hung out with Pansy and she's really cool, even after they broke up over the summer." Hermione said,"Pansy must be feeling awful." Helena said,"Not really, she now likes Ron and I told her that I would hook her up with him. That's what I've been asking Ron, he thought bout it and said yes. So I have to go tell her, see ya around." Hermione and Harry both said,"See ya at lunch Helena." Harry and Hermione were off to their first class, which was Herbology. When they go there, they saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They didn't see Pansy and Ron. Everyone else from Gryffindor were asking them where Ron was. Harry and Hermione just shrugged and waited for Prof.Sprout. Right before Prof.Sprout came Ron and Pansy were coming and they were holding hands too. Harry looked at Hermione and they both smiled, cause now Ron had a girlfriend and Harry and Hermione could do what they want without Ron trying to break them up.  
  
After Herbology class was over, they headed for Transfiguration. When they got there, Prof.McGonagall wasn't there, so they waited. While they were waiting, Harry and Hermione decided to go to the girl's bathroom. They were making out, until Ginny came in and said,"What is it with you two and making out?" Hermione said,"We just feel like it, but we're going to class now so we'll see ya at lunch,bye now." Ginny waved to them and they were gone. Moaning Myrtle decided to come out of her stall and talk to Ginny. Ginny said,"Well, hello Myrtle, how are you?" Myrtle said,"I'm fine, what was that all about?" Ginny said,"Hermones, you know how it is with 7yr boys and girls, they like to ya know do stuff." Myrtle laughed and waved goodbye to Ginny as Ginny was leaving the bathroom. During transfiguration class, Hermione was holding her stomach and crying. Harry looked over at her and then he raised his hand to signal Prof.McGonagall to go over to Hermione. Prof.McGonagall said,"Ms.Granger, what's the matter?" Hermione said,"My stomach hurts, my I go to the hospital wing?" Prof.McGonagall said,"Of course and Mr.Potter go with her and see that she gets there ok." Harry nodded and he took Hermione to the hospital wing. When they got there, Madam Promfrey said,"What's wrong my dear child?" Hermione said,"My stomach hurts, the pain won't go away." Harry said,"Is she gonna be in here for awhile?" Madam Promfrey said,"Yes, I'm afraid so, I need to run some tests on her and find out why her stomach hurts." Harry nodded and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and went back to class. When he got back, Ron said,"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry said,"I don't know, but I'll find out after class." When class ended, Harry rushed to the hospital wing and asked Madam Promfrey for the test results. Madam Promfrey said,"My dear, Hermione is pregnant." Harry said,"What!OMG!" Hermione said,"Harry you're going to be a father." Harry said,"Boy or Girl?" Madam Promfrey said,"I'm afraid you won't find that out until four months later." Harry thought that since he was going to be a father to ask Hermione to marry him, but then he said to himself that he should wait until Valentine's Day to ask her. So Harry said,"Hermione, do you wanna go eat?It's lunch time now." Hermione said,"Yea,of course, I'm starving." So they went to the Great Hall for lunch holding hands. When they got there, they decided to wait until later to tell Ron and Ginny the news. So they didn't mention anything to them.  
  
|Ron said,"Hermione you feeling better now?" Hermione said,"Why yes| |Ron I am, it was just I didn't eat breakfast." So they ate lunch | |and while they were doing that, Harry got a letter from Sirius. It| |was a longer than the letters he use to send Harry. It read: | | | |Dear Harry, | |I just wanted to write you to let ya know that I talked to | |Dumbledore. He said that when you leave for summer holiday that | |you don't have to go back to the Dursley's and that you can come | |stay with me from now on. Oh and also Hermione told me the news. | |Congrats! She will | |also be staying here too, cause her parents are doing out of town.| |Her parents and I figure since ya'll are a couple now, that she | |stay with us and I will be helping you two out with anything you | |need ok. I will see ya later on during the holidays. I will be | |stopping bye from time to time to see how ya'll are doing. Anyways| |tell Hermione I said relax and take it easy. Tell Ron and Ginny I | |said Hi and to behave. Well that's it for now. | |Sincerely, | |Sirius | |Harry read it to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Then Ron said,"What | |does he mean for Hermione to relax and take it easy?" Harry | |said,"Well I had wrote him an owl telling him that she was sick." | |Ron said,"Oh,ok." and they finished eating lunch and went to their| |least favorite class, Potions. When they got there, they saw | |Helena with Malfoy. Helena said,"Hey ya, Harry and Hermione. How | |things going?" Hermione said,"Things couldn't be better, Helena | |can I talk to ya?" Helena shook her head and went with Hermione to| |talk in private. Harry went up to Malfoy and said,"So, Malfoy, you| |like to pester your cousin don't ya?" Malfoy said,"At times I do, | |basically when she gets on my nerves. Anyways I don't know why you| |and Granger are dating. She's too good for you." Harry said,"Why | |would you care, and besides it's none of your concerns." Malfoy | |said,"Oh, really, well when she leaves ya for Ron don't come | |crying to me." Harry looked at Malfoy and said,"She wouldn't do | |that to me, she loves me too much and we um, oh nevermind." Malfoy| |said,"You what?" "I said never mind,"Harry said. So Hermione came | |back and took Harry's hand and they walked in the classroom | |together. They decided to sit in the back, so that they could talk| |bout things that they didn't want Ron and Malfoy to hear. When | |Prof.Snape walked in, he said,"Well, it seems like we have a new | |student, her name is Helena Malfoy.She came all the way from | |Academy of Witchcraft in America.It seems that she is staying with| |Draco."Malfoy raised his hand and said,"Prof. Her parents were | |killed and my father said that since she's family that she is to | |stay with us. She is my cousin." Prof.Snape said,"Very well, so | |Helena tell us, what is it like in America?" Helena hesitated to | |say anything bout the school she went to, so she started to cry | |hysterically. Then Hermione raised her hand and said,"Prof.I don't| |think she wants to say anything bout her school or anything, don't| |you understand she just lost her parents and is staying with a | |cousin that treats her like crap and he doesn't do anything to try| |to make her feel at home or welcomed. Don't you have any feelings | |cause if you did you would understand why she is crying | |hysterically." Snape said,"Well, excuse me Ms.Granger, but one | |more outburst like this and you will have a detention." Harry | |stood up and said,"Prof.if you yell at her again you will be | |really sorry you ever messed with her." Snape and the class | |laughed. They thought it was funny. Then Harry took out his wand | |and turned Snape into a ferret. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Seamus, | |Neville, Dean, and Helena laughed. They thought it was really | |funny. | | |  
  
Then Prof. McGonagall walked in and saw the ferret and said, "Where is Prof.Snape?" Malfoy raised his hand and said, "Harry turned him into a ferret." Prof.McGonagall said, "Harry is that true?" Harry stood up and said, "Professor, it is true. The reason why I did it was because, he was disrespecting Hermione, he never lets her answer questions, he always puts her down, he treats Gryffindor like trash and he asked Helena questions and she didn't wanna answer them, she was in tears, so I had to do something about it." Prof. McGonagall said, "I understand and I know you're concern, but you can't go turning teachers into ferrets and what not when they're teaching." Hermione said, "But Prof.McGonagall didn't you tell us that we should treat others the way we wanna be treated? So Harry was doing just that." McGonagall looked at the students and said, "Very well, no harm done, now I will take the ferret and bring him to Prof.Dumbledore, so he can handle it. You all may go to your next class now." Malfoy got mad and then said, "Nice one Potter, you're lucky she didn't give ya a detention or anything." Harry said, "Yea, well now that's done and over with." Helena walked up to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thanks for doing that to him, he was pissing me off, and Hermione thanks for sticking up for me, I owe you big time, you too Harry." Hermione said, "It was nothing, Snape just likes Slytherin better than Gryffindor, he hates us." Just then Hagrid came up to them and said, "I just heard Harry, you turned Snape into a ferret, nice one, I've always wanted to do something to him." Harry and Hermione laughed. Dumbledore walked up to Harry and said, "McGonagall told me what you did and why you did it. But you do know that's not allowed in school, however, you did do it for a good reason and for that I award Gryffindor 20 points." Harry grinned and then said, "What happened to Snape?" Dumbledore said, "I had a long talk with him and from now on he is to treat his students, no matter what house they are in with respect." Dumbledore left and Harry and Hermione went to History of Magic class. When they got there, Prof.Binns wasn't there and instead there was a sign that says, "History of Magic class has been canceled due to the disappearance of the teacher." Everyone was shocked, this was the first time that the teacher disappeared.  
  
Harry thought since the class was canceled that he and Hermione go to the library to come up with names for the baby. Hermione agreed and her and Harry walked to the library holding hands. When they got there, there was a line of students waiting for something. Hermione went to ask Pavarti what the line was for. Pavarti said, "It's for flu shots, they just started doing this. Every student is supposed to get one, if ya don't then you are sent home." Hermione went to go tell Harry. Harry said, "Sirius made me get mine before I school started, so I'll be fine." Hermione said, "I don't think I get one cause of my condition." Harry said, "Go to Madam Promfrey, I'll go with you and we'll ask her." So they left the library and went to the hospital wing.  
  
When they got to the hospital wing, Madam Promfrey was talking to Helena. Hermione said, "Sorry to interrupt, but can I please talk to you Madam Promfrey?" Madam Promfrey said, "Why of course, let's go to my office you two." So Harry and Hermione followed Madam Promfrey into her office. Helena just waited outside, but she could still hear their conversation. When Harry and Hermione left Madam Promfrey's Office, Helena said, "You're pregnant?" Hermione nodded and then said, "Harry is the father of my child." Helena looked at them both and said, "Congrats!" Then Harry and Hermione went back to the library. When they got there, Hermione was the one who went first. After she got her shot, she went straight to the girl's bathroom and puked. Then it was Harry's turn. After he got his shot, he felt a little bit dizzy, so he decided to sit down for a little while. Then he went to check on Hermione. When he went into the girl's bathroom, she was crying hysterically. Harry said, "Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione said, "I lost the baby, I have to go back to the hospital wing." Harry said, "Don't worry, we'll try again." That cheered Hermione up, so he picked up Hermione and carried her to the hospital wing. She told Madam Promfrey what happened. Madam Promfrey told her that she will take care of it and told her to lay down. So Harry helped Hermione get into her gown. Then Hermione laid down in one of the beds. She felt so weak that she couldn't keep her eyes open. So she fell asleep and Harry stayed by her side the whole entire time, he too fell asleep after awhile. When he woke up, he noticed that he was in his room, he looked around and saw Ron siting next to his bed. Harry said, "How did I get here?" Ron said, "Dumbledore brought you in here and said, "That you have to go see him in his office when you woke up, cause he would like to talk to you about Hermione." So Harry got up and went straight to Dumbledore's office. When he got there, Sirius was there. Harry said, "Sirius what are you doing here?" Sirius said, "Well, when Dumbledore told me what happened to Hermione, I got here as fast as I could." Harry said, "What's gonna happen to Hermione?" Dumbledore said, "She's had a miscarriage and she will be able to have kids, but it will be sometime before she can get pregnant again. She's still upset and emotional, she's gonna need you to be there for her, Harry. Can you do that?" Harry nodded and said, "I'll always be there for Hermione, after all she is my girlfriend." So Dumbledore told Harry that he and Sirius need to talk and that he could go back to the hospital wing to see Hermione. So Harry left Dumbledore's office and went straight to the hospital wing. When he got there, Hermione was awake, but still emotional. So Harry went up to her gave her a kiss on the cheek and comfort her. He said, "Hermione, I am here for you, if there is anything you want, I will go and get it for you, my love." Hermione said, "I want a baby, I want my cat, I want you." Harry said, "I can go and get your cat and then you will have me, and we'll try again to get pregnant." Hermione agreed and Harry went to go get Crookshanks. When he returned with Crookshanks, Hermione was eating some chocolate. She saved a piece for Harry and gave it to him. Then he put Crookshanks on Hermione's bed and the cat immediately went to Hermione and rubbed his head under her chin. Hermione started to pet Crookshanks and then Madam Promfrey came in and said, "I see you feel better my dear." Hermione said, "Yes, thank you, I think I'll go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, I have lots of homework." Madam Promfrey let her go back with Harry. When they got to the common room, no one was in there, they were all asleep, so Harry and Hermione immediately did it again. Then around 2am they fell asleep covered up and cuddled together. The next morning Ron and Helena came down from their rooms and saw Harry and Hermione all cuddled up together. Helena said, "Should we wake them?" Ron said, "No, they had a rough day yesterday, just let them sleep." So Ron and Helena went to meet the others at the Great Hall for breakfast. When Ron and Helena got to the Great Hall, everyone said, "Where's Harry and Hermione?" Helena said, "They're still sleeping, they looked so peaceful that we didn't want to wake them up." So they sat down and ate with everyone else, until five minutes later, Harry and Hermione came in the Hall to join them. Ron said, "We thought you guys were sleeping." Harry said, "We were sleeping, but then right after you left the common room we got up and got dressed and came running down here." So they sat down and joined everyone else and ate. When everyone was done eating, Harry and Hermione went to the library to go check out some books. While in the library, they decided to go into an empty cubicle and make- out. Then they heard a scream, Hermione got up and went to go see who it was, Harry was right behind her. When they saw Helena lying on the floor, she had looked like she was beaten to death, she was all bloody and bruised. So Hermione went to go get Prof.Dumbledore. When they go to the library, Harry had laid Helena on a table, that way Dumbledore could see what exactly happened. Harry said, "Prof. Hermione and I were looking at some books, when we heard a scream and then a bang. Next thing we knew, Helena was on the floor bleeding and bruised. Is she gonna be ok?" Dumbledore looked at them and then at Helena and said, "She will be fine, she has been beaten really badly and it looks like someone is trying to kill her, so I will bring her to the hospital wing. I suggest that you two becareful and take care of one another and stay close to each other." Harry said, "Don't worry, we will be close to each other everyday." Hermione said, "Yea!" So they went to check out some books and went back to the Gryffindor Common Room to tell Ron and Ginny what had happened. When they got there, no one was there. There was a note for them, it said, "We went to go see Hagrid, if you two love birds up to it come to Hagrid's hut, he really wants to see you two, he misses you."-Ron and Ginny. So Harry and Hermione went to Hagrid's and Ron and Ginny were there having some butterbeer with him. Hagrid said, "It's been a long time since we've last seen each other and I thought that you two forgotten about me." Hermione said, "Hagrid, we would never forget about you, we've just been real busy." Harry said, "Yea, you are such a good friend to us, but we've just been so busy lately that we haven't had time to come see ya. We really wanted to." So they talked and played games. Then it was time to go back to the castle for dinner, Hagrid escorted them to The Great Hall. When they got there, they noticed that Helena wasn't there, but Harry and Hermione knew why, so they sat down and waited for the feast to begin. Harry looked at the staff table and noticed that Sirius was sitting next to Dumbledore and McGonagall. He wondered why Sirius was there, but then he figured that Dumbledore must have sent him and owl and told him what happened to Helena, so Sirius got worried and came. After everyone was done eating, Sirius went up to Harry and Hermione and said, "I'm glad to see that you two are doing well. Just be careful and cautious. If there is anything you need just let me know ok." Harry and Hermione nodded and then went off to see Helena. When they got to the hospital wing, Helena wasn't there, so they went to go ask Madam Promfrey where she was. Madam Promfrey said, "She is at Hagrid's under Dumbledore's request." So they went to go see Hagrid and Helena. When they got to Hagrid's hut, no one was there, it was emptied. Hermione began to get worried. So Harry said, "Maybe they went for a walk or to Dumbledore's office. So they went to find Hagrid and Helena. They found Hagrid near the lake, and said, "Hagrid, where's Helena?" Hagrid said, "She is with Dumbledore in his office." Harry and Hermione went to Dumbledore's office to see Helena. They got to Dumbledore's office and Helena was there sleeping. Hermione said, "Do you think we should wake her?" Harry said, "No let's not, but we should go talk to Dumbledore." So they went up the stairs in Dumbledore's office to talk to him. He was sitting in his chair petting Fawkes. Harry said, "Professor, um what's gonna happen to Helena?I mean where is she gonna stay?" Dumbledore said, "She's gonna stay in the prefect's lounge for the time being, until I can find somewhere for her to stay.But I must advise you two to be careful too." Harry and Hermione agreed and they said bye to Dumbledore and went outside to walk. Harry was talking to Hermione bout things and the whole thing with Helena, when Hermione told him that she is pregnant again. Harry was so happy, that he started to jump for joy, when Hermione told him to calm down. Months past by and Hermione was four months pregnant. She was sick and couldn't do much, so Harry had to do things for her. He wanted to make sure that she was relaxed and not stressed. So whenever someone would come in and try to talk to Hermione, Harry would make them leave. Ron was beginning to think that Harry was stressed himself and told Harry to relax himself. Harry said, "Relax!How can I relax?I have alot of things to do." Ron said, "Don't worry, you still have 5 months before the baby is born,you need to rest and eat, you need strength, if you don't get rest, you're gonna end up sick." So Harry decided to take things slow and relax. He went to sit next to Hermione and fell asleep with his head on her lap. She started to rub Harry's head and massage it. Then Ginny came in with food and work for Hermione and Harry. Ginny saw Harry asleep on Hermione's lap and whispered to Hermione. They decided to let him sleep and that Ginny would get more food later for him. Prof.McGonagall walked in and saw Harry sleeping and she said, "How's he doing?" Hermione said, "He's so tired and stressed that he sat next to me and the next thing I know he's asleep on my lap." So McGonagall told them that Harry and Hermione pasted their tests and are officially animagus. Hermione was happy for Harry and herself. She decided to wait until Harry wakes up to tell him the good news. When Harry did finally wake up, He found himself in his room. So he got up and went down to the common room, he saw Hermione on the couch asleep, so he sat on the chair next to her, and fell back asleep. The next day, Hermione woke Harry up and said, "We past our animagus tests." Harry looked at her with a surprise and said, "Are you serious?" Hermione shook her head and Harry got down on his knees and said, "Hermione my love, will you marry me?" Hermione started to get all teary eyed and said, "Yes, I'll marry you." So Harry put an engagement ring on Hermione's ring finger and kissed her. Hermione was so happy, that she went to go show it to Ginny. Ginny was so happy for them, that she told Harry to let Ron know. So Harry went to go find Ron, when he did, he found him making out with Pansy. Harry said, "Ron, Pansy, guess what?" Ron looked up and said, "What?" Harry said, "I just asked Hermione to marry me and she said yes, so we're getting married." Ron stopped what he was doing and said, "What, no, you can't." Harry looked at Ron all confused and said, "Why not?" Ron said, "Cause I still have feelings for her, even though we never went out." Harry said, "Well I'm sorry, but it's what we're gonna do and plus she's carryin my child." So Harry went to go to Hagrid's hut to tell Sirius and Hagrid, but before he could do that, Ron stopped him and said, "Please don't do this, you're making a big mistake." But Harry just ignored him and went to go tell Sirius and Hagrid. When he got to Hagrid's hut, Harry goes up and says, "Hermione and I are getting married, she is after all carrying my child." Sirius smiled and Hagrid began to cry. Harry said, "Oh don't cry Hagrid, you will be a very important person in the wedding." Hagrid hugged Harry and said, "Congrats! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Hermione came to Hagrid's hut and said, "Well I guess Harry told ya the news bout our marriage." Sirius nodded and said, "I am proud of the both of you."Then he gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead and told them to go to class or Snape will be fistie. So they hurried to Potion's class. They got there just in time. Malfoy saw them in the back and he was very jealous of Harry cause he really liked Hermione but didn't know how to tell her. So he tried to make Harry forget bout her and not date her, but it didn't work. Then he looked at Hermione's hand, he noticed the ring and was really upset. So he went up to them and said, "So you're getting married huh?Well good luck!" Harry and Hermione were confused, cause Malfoy never wished them luck on anything. So they thanked him and he went back to his seat in tears. Hermione wondered what Malfoy was up to and said, "Harry, I think that he's up to no good again, he's never this nice to us, so why is he being nice now?What does he want?" Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know but I will find out." Then Snape came in and said, "Take out your quills and parchment and take notes, you will have a test on this." So they began to take notes, when Hermione screamed, she was in pain. Snape said, "Ms.Granger, what's wrong?" Hermione said, "My stomach hurts, I didn't eat this morning." So Snape told Harry to take Hermione to the kitchen to get somethin to eat and then come back. So they did that and came back. They finished their notes and then went to the library. 


End file.
